


Hi James

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy grew up with Steve and Bucky, Gen, Jane is oblivious, Steve doesn't know it's her, darcy and jane are not, the avengers are worried about the winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The Avengers have brought in a just-barely-former-winter-soldier and are tense. Jane Foster wanders into the middle of this and casually calls out "Hi James"





	Hi James

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Darcy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895580) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> Crossposting from stumblr  
> I always liked this idea but it stalled out on me, maybe someday I'll figure out how to continue it

The general aura of the lab was tense. The only-just-barely-former winter soldier was seated in the middle. Steve hovered over his shoulder desperate and tense. Sam was leaning against a nearby wall trying to be at ease. Tony sat next to Barnes, hesitantly (or as hesitantly as Stark was able to be)  working on the arm, looking for traps and trackers.

Bruce wasn’t much farther away, looking at the preliminary bio-scans that Jarvis had made. Clint was alertly perched on top of a storage cabinet, ready with a tranquilizer just in case. Natasha was closer, but wary and watchful, keeping an eye out for any potential triggers. Thor was doing his best to unobtrusive and provide moral support to his teammates.

Into this wandered Jane Foster, intent on gathering readings for a project. She threw an absentminded glance around the room, completely missing the spike of horror and anxiety her presence caused. She turned towards the machine she needed and said over her shoulder

“Hi James.”

The Avengers  all stared in bemusement and then whipped their heads towards Barnes when he responded with

“Hey Doc, what’s up?”

He then frowned and looked down, seeming to wonder at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

Before anyone could find something to say, the silence was broken by a harried looking Darcy Lewis who bustled into the lab while looking down at a StarkPad and calling out

“Okay bosslady, we’ve got the data for the whatchamacallit and the whosit but we still need stuff for the thingybob.”

Jane began pressing buttons on her chosen machine while asking

“Darcy, why didn’t you tell me James was back?”

There was a pause and then Darcy looked up from the Pad with a blank face and said

“He’s not. He won’t be… for a long time.” Something flickered across her face while she answered.

“But he’s right there. Tony’s working on his arm.” Jane said, waving her hand.

Darcy stared at her for a moment before turning her head towards where Jane had indicated with a look on her face that said she was humoring the crazy lady. Her mouth dropped open when her eyes landed on Barnes.

There was silence as she gaped at him and the Avengers stared in bemusement. Barnes finally broke the silence with a smile and

“Hey there darlin’ girl.”

Darcy’s mouth snapped shut and she blinked hard before saying

“And here I thought you needed fetching.”

His smile twisted wryly and he answered

“Yeah, well, Stevie beat you to it.”

Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to Steve for a moment before returning to Barnes 

“And here I thought you couldn’t be fetched for at least a few more years.”

His smile twisted wryly and he answered

“Yeah, well, Captain America was making them nervous.”

Her eyebrows rose and she asked disbelievingly

“And they sent you?”

“Nobody said they were smart.”

Amusement lit his face before fading suddenly

“Course it almost worked.”

“But it didn’t.” She countered waving her free hand at Steve.

“He’s obviously all of one piece.” Then her gaze sharpened and she asked

“And you?”

He grimaced, lifted his flesh hand and waved it so-so. Darcy huffed and muttered

“God forbid you ask for help.”

Then she shook her head at him and said something in Gaelic. Barnes answered in kind as Steve’s face went from confused to shocked.

Tony finally recovered from his own surprise to voice his confusion

“Umm, how does Lewis know metal-man over here?”

Jane huffed from over by her equipment and answered

“That’s James. He’s Darcy’s brother. He’s a vet, lost his arm in the war.”

“Her brother?” Tony asked.

“Lewis how is your brother a brainwashed assassin from the 1940’s?”

Darcy stopped her discussion with Barnes and said

“The family you choose is more important than the family you’re born to. I thought you knew that Tony.”


End file.
